Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities to customers. Fiber optic telecommunications networks can include a fiber optic network including distribution cables for connecting a central office to a plurality of end subscribers. A distribution cable network often includes a main or trunk cable including a plurality of fibers, and a plurality of branch cables (e.g., drop cables) that are spliced to corresponding fibers of the trunk cable and that are routed to locations such as subscriber locations or drop terminals. Splice trays can be used to protect and manage the region of the distribution cable where the branch cable or cables are spliced to the trunk cable. It is desirable for fiber optic splice trays to be easy to use and to provide effective cable management.